Ice Cream
by Ceolsige
Summary: FE7 . AU . Nothing ever seems to go right for Heath. Senior year just started and already it's horrible. But Legault's here to make it all better! Slash, LegaultHeath main, onesided!HeathKent, others


A/N: 'Alo, you guys! I'm making a bit of a comeback, yeah? Anyways, I figured it was about time I wrote something LegaultHeath, because they are extremely awesome and great and terribly fun to write. I plan on writing more oneshots in this universe, so it'll be like a vague connection rather than a chapter fic, since I simply cannot write chapter fics. Not good ones, at least. (eyes _Home_) Anyways, I always figured Guy and Heath would be friends of some sort, even if just superficially, since they have a number of supports with the same people and some common traits and stuff. And no, I will never ever get tired of making fun of Priscilla. I like her, I just like making fun of her more. And the thing with the rock is like an inside joke between me and... well, everyone who looks at my dA page. And Wil and Serra totally make awesome ravers.

Hinted Pairings: LegaultHeath, onesided HeathKent, KentLyn, KarelGuy, SainFiora, onesided PriscillaErk (or Heath or Guy), JaffarNino, VaidaKarla, RathWil, and... UhaiMark! Puwahahaha...

* * *

Heath idly chewed a thumbnail as his eyes scanned the parking lot and surrounding schoolyard. He shifted the dark green messenger bag on his shoulder, despite the fact that there was barely anything in it. School was just starting and the heat of summer had not yet died away, making his white collared shirt stick to his skin and even the slight weight of his bag was agitating him. He hated his school uniform with a passion – it was far too hot in this weather, and he was dying to go home and change, but he had promised he'd wait…

He leaned back against the ugly rust-orange bricks of the school, only to push away a moment later from the scorching heat that transferred through his shirt. Wasn't there _any_ shade he could stand in to wait? A quick glance told him yes, there was shade right outside the school doors, but at the risk of having to stand near the-ones-who-never-shut-up, the resident ravers of the school, Wil and Serra. The two were happily chatting away, and Heath noted that Serra had glowsticks tied in her pigtails and that Wil was chewing on a binkey. It's not that they weren't nice – or Wil was nice, at least – it was just that… they were a little too weird for Heath's taste.

He sighed, wondering why he was still there. It was hot, and his feet hurt, and he already had tons of homework. Senior year wasn't going to be the party that most people made it out to be. Then again, most of the people who party don't care about their grades as much as he did, nor did they take advanced placement courses. So why was he still here again? _Because you'd do just about anything to get **his** attention,_ his brain responded. Heath kicked a stone.

"Ow!"

Heath's head shot up at the sound, only to see Guy rubbing his elbow and looking at him with a pathetic, "what did you do that for?" expression.

"Sorry, Guy. I wasn't aiming for you, really," Heath apologized. Guy gave a small smile in acknowledgement, but it quickly vanished as he looked over his shoulder, paranoid. He grabbed Heath's arm and dragged him a ways away from his spot, though they were still out in the open since there were no apparent hiding places anywhere close by.

"Who is it this time?" Heath asked. He and Guy weren't the closest of friends, but they both were known for their paranoia and skittishness around the school. People often poked fun at them, so they'd learned to stick up for each other and warn each other when potential stalkers were coming. And that wasn't them just being paranoid – they really did have them. One they had in common. It was—

"_Her_," he hissed. "And Matthew too, but he never ever goes away." Heath wrinkled his nose in distaste as Guy pointed out the crazy redhead of evil and doom, as they liked to affectionately call her. She looked completely normal, in a pristine white tennis dress and a tennis racket in her hand, waiting for the club's practice to begin, but Guy and Heath knew better. Nobody believed them that she was crazy, but then again, nobody had been chased by her at a party last summer with her screaming "LOVE ME!" at the top of her lungs but them. When they'd finally taken refuge in a tree, she'd stomped away yelling that her brother was much hotter than they'd ever be. They saw her later talking to a rock that had sunglasses on it. Oh yeah. She was nuts.

Luckily, the girl saw one of her friends and completely passed by the two hiding green-haired male students. They both sighed in relief.

"That's one I don't have to worry about…" Guy said, as though he was mentally checking off a list of people to watch out for.

"Still having Matthew problems?"

"Ugh, it's so much worse this year!" Guy wailed, running a hand through his bangs. "He's a senior, so he's taking photography, and he's been taking pictures of me _all day_. It's just… creepy!"

Heath smiled sympathetically. "At least you won't have to worry about him next year."

"I hope not," Guy responded with a frown. "I have a feeling he'd fail just to spite me."

Heath laughed a little, but sadly, he had to agree with Guy. He shifted his stance, his bag and the heat bothering him again.

"How can you stand to wear a headband in this weather?" Heath blurted out. He normally didn't ask impulsive questions like that, but a combination of school after summer and the damn sun had just about melted his brain. Guy didn't seem to mind, though. Quite the contrary; his eyes lit up.

"I have fencing class today," he said, beaming, "and I just wanted to be ready for class as soon as possible. Plus, it keeps the sweat out of my eyes. I'm waiting for my ride, I'm going straight there, even though my lesson technically doesn't start for a couple hours… Master Karel says that I'm getting a lot better, but I still have a long ways to go…"

Heath should've known. If it wasn't sword fighting that was on Guy's mind, it was his teacher, Karel. He'd had the biggest crush on him for years, and Heath heard he practically started crying from happiness when his parents finally let him take lessons.

A car pulled up, and the woman inside rolled down the window. She pulled off her sunglasses.

"Come on, Guy. Karel's waiting," she said, and said teen was in the car as soon as soon as Karel's name dropped from his sister's lips.

"Hey Karla," Heath gave a small wave. He knew Karla through his aunt, whom Karla was currently dating. (Vaida was only five years older than he was, so it felt weird to call her an aunt.) Heath could see why Vaida would like Karla – even a guy not interested in females such as himself had to admit Karla was a total babe – but he could not for the life of him figure out what Karla saw in Vaida. The woman was scary and violent, and well, maybe Karla was into that kind of thing. Her brother was like that too, so maybe she was used to it. Heath decided not to dwell on it, and just waved goodbye as the car drove away.

Heath sighed, bored again with no one to talk to. He looked around again. He saw Wil dancing around the new kid, Rath, Erk sitting under a tree trying to read, but the crazy redhead of evil and doom was talking to him (Heath almost felt sorry for him), Sain trying in vain to get Fiora's attention, only to "accidentally" get a soccer ball kicked in his face…

_Wait_, Heath thought. _Wherever Sain is, **he's** never too far behind…_

As if on cue, Heath saw the fiery locks of the object of his affection, currently trying to restrain Sain and apologizing repeatedly to Fiora. Heath bit his lip in an attempt to control his smile. It was always the same scene, and it never ceased to amuse him. After only a moment of mental debate, Heath called out to him.

"Kent!"

Kent turned and waved, turning momentarily to no doubt utter a threat to Sain, who just grinned in response, and then made his way across the parking lot, towards Heath.

"Heath, I am terribly sorry…" Kent said, right off the bat. Always formal, always polite. Heath smiled. "I completely forgot, I promised Lyn I'd drive her to the mall today. Is there any way we could reschedule for tomorrow?"

Heath's eye twitched. "Sure," he said, his smile unwavering even though he wasn't too happy that he waited in the scorching sun all that time for naught.

"Thank you so much, Heath! You're a lifesaver," Kent said. "Physics is completely lost on me."

"I know the feeling, don't worry. It gets easier."

"I certainly hope so," Kent said, and smiled. Heath practically melted into his shoes, and automatically smiled back. He felt so awkward and nerdy around Kent. Heath was a year older, a grade ahead of him and a little taller than him, but whereas Kent was muscular and athletic and liked by virtually everyone, Heath was a little on the skinny side, a little clumsy and awkward, and not exactly the most popular guy in school. Heath thought he would die of happiness when Kent asked him for help studying. Finally, feeling like a geek paid off.

Sort of.

"Kent!"

And there she was, Heath's competition, even though it could hardly be considered as such, since it was so painfully obvious that Kent only had eyes for Lyn. Who could blame him? She was gorgeous, with long legs and lovely curves and a dazzling smile. She was smart, she was athletic, she was nice, and she was the one who introduced Heath to Kent. Heath couldn't hate her, couldn't even dislike her, and smiled and waved at her when she said his name, as if nothing was wrong.

He watched Kent walk away and felt his shoulders sag as if his stupid bag weighed a hundred pounds. There was tomorrow, but the fact that Kent had ditched him to be with Lyn was a reality smack in the face. It was never a good thing when you knew you were second best. Heath sighed as he watched Kent open the door for Lyn, ever the gentleman. He was about to turn and start the annoying walk home when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft hands slide under his shirt.

"Mmm, I forgot how sexy you look in your uniform."

Heath's brain crashed and damn near exploded for a moment, until all the blood rushed to head and his cheeks turned scarlet. He squirmed away and whirled around, and found himself facing long lavender hair, stormy gray eyes and a smug grin.

"_LEGAULT!_" Heath nearly screamed, his face flushed and feeling impossibly embarrassed.

"It's lovely to see you too, Heath," Legault responded, his grin only widening at Heath's reaction.

"Wh… What the hell are you doing here!" Heath exclaimed. "I thought you graduated last year!"

"Indeed I did," Legault replied cheerily. "I came here to pick up Nino, but apparently she and Jaffar have gone to take a kitten they found to the vet. Jaffar was just really worried about it, you know?" He grinned.

"Very funny," Heath mumbled, cursing his luck for taking Kent out of his reach and replacing him with Legault. He was so annoying, so arrogant, the exact opposite of Kent. And while Heath despised him whenever he wasn't around, he had to admit that Legault really wasn't that bad when he _was _around. He blamed it on that dream he had of him last year after catching a glimpse of him in the locker room. It wasn't Heath's fault that Legault was one of the hottest and sexiest guys he'd ever met. And Legault's skin-tight shirt wasn't doing much to help him forget that little fact, and Heath would've rather kept it stored away in the darkest corner of his mind.

Not that he would ever, ever tell Legault. He already had enough of an ego. The only thing Legault was self-conscious about was the scar on his left eye, which he'd gotten in a car accident sometime ago. Heath didn't think it a flaw, though.

"So what are you still doing, hanging around the schoolyard?" Legault asked, nonchalantly.

"I was supposed to help Kent study…" Heath answered. "But he backed out."

"Ah, let me guess," Legault said. "Lyn?"

"Yeah..."

"It figures he'd give up a hot steamy night with you for Lyn. Can I take his place?"

"_Legault!_" Heath felt his cheeks turning pink again.

"What? It _is _hot and steamy. Your shirt is half see-through, too, you know," Legault informed him with a grin. Heath instinctively crossed his arms. "Kent still the most uptight person to ever walk the face of the earth?"

Heath frowned. "He's not that bad…"

"Whatever you say," Legault shrugged. "But I was serious about taking his place. Your study-date is gone and my niece is off hugging kittens with a guy who never talks. Want to go somewhere?"

Heath eyed the older man suspiciously. "Like where? Your _apartment?_"

"Why, you want to?" Legault asked, his eyes glinting suggestively. "Because Uhai's at Mark's right now, so nobody's there…"

"I was being_ sarcastic!_"

"Well, you should've said so!" Legault responded merrily. "I actually had in mind ice cream, or maybe just an air conditioned store."

"… Will you give me a ride home afterwards?"

"Naturally."

-----

So instead of staring at Kent over a table and wracking his brain for any knowledge that would be helpful to him, Heath found himself idly sitting on top of a picnic table by the lake, mindlessly licking away at his mint chocolate chip ice cream. Legault was next to him, doing much the same except with rainbow sherbet. They sat in silence, which frankly scared Heath, considering he was with Legault. He was expecting some kind comment about licking or at least perverted staring, but the other man's gaze was straight ahead. The silence was too much.

"So… how's college?" Heath asked, not really knowing what to say, but deciding anything was better than nothing.

"It's alright," Legault said with a shrug. He looked at Heath out of the corner of his eye. "But I get so lonely, not being able to see you everyday."

Heath scowled, and Legault laughed in response. Maybe it was better when Legault _didn't_ talk, creepy as it was.

"Really, it's nothing special. It's mostly just studying my ass off and staying up late," Legault said. "I did discover the wonderful world of infomercials because of that, though."

"… You're joking, right?"

Legault shook his head. Heath laughed.

Heath laughed until his sides hurt and his ice cream nearly fell off the cone and onto the ground. He didn't even know why it was so funny. The thought of Legault staring blankly at the TV at four in the morning, so mesmerized by a "miracle product" that he actually calls the number on the screen and buys it, just seemed like the funniest thing in the world for some reason.

"Hey, I don't laugh at your hobbies," Legault pouted.

"That's because I don't have any hobbies worth laughing at!"

"You collect stuffed dragons dolls!"

Heath wrinkled his nose. "… There's nothing wrong with that."

"For an eight year old, no. For an eighteen year old, yes."

Heath gave Legault's shoulder a playful shove and went back to licking his ice cream. Legault grinned in response.

"What about you? How's senior year treating you?" he asked.

"It's… not fun," Heath replied, frowning. "I have tons of homework already. Priscilla is still stalking Guy and me. Kent barely knows I exist. I don't have a car yet either, so I have to walk across town to get to school."

"That doesn't sound like much fun at all," Legault said, absently licking at his ice cream. After a moment, he added, "I take it you're still head over heels for Kent,"

"I'm not _head over heels_ for him," Heath protested, even though he felt like he was half lying. Was it possible to be head over _heel_ for someone?

"You're a horrible liar, Heath," Legault read his mind, and grinned at him. Damn him.

"I'm not!" Heath protested. "I just… like him. From a distance. I know I have no chance with him."

"I'd call him stupid, but Lyn is quite a catch," Legault said, staring out at the lake.

"Gee, thanks," Heath muttered sarcastically, somehow feeling depressed that Kent _and_ Legault would choose Lyn over him.

"Hold on a moment. I'm not finished," Legault continued. "I'd also thank him if I could, for being with Lyn."

"Why is—"

Before Heath could finish his sentence, Legault's mouth was pressed to his. His tongue was prodding at his lips, and Heath opened his mouth to let him in, blaming the hot sun for his "lack of good judgment" in the back of his mind. He felt Legault slip his free arm around his waist, his cold tongue sweeping through his mouth and running over his teeth and making Heath actually kiss Legault back. He tilted his head to the side, letting the older man kiss him with renewed force and passion, not caring that he could practically feel the smirk on Legault's moving lips.

When Legault finally pulled away, grinning and looking rather satisfied, Heath stared up at him for a long moment, his face redder than before and his mouth still agape. He was only brought back to his senses when he felt his ice cream melting onto his hand.

"… You… You…" He babbled incoherently for a moment. Legault raised a slender brow.

"You're…" Heath's face flushed. "… A really good kisser…"

Legault grinned like the Cheshire cat and took another lick of his ice cream before he moved closer to Heath again.

"I know."


End file.
